Life passing by
by Taylor Celeste
Summary: She watched his life in pictures as she sat back in her cave belonging to somebody that should never worry about love. Perachel. RxR.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO.**

**You can flame me for the idea of this "horrid" couple, but there is a rule: Read it first.**

* * *

><p><strong>Life passing by<br>Written by Taylor**

* * *

><p>She watched his life go by like a school play – one she did not have a role in. She sat in the audience when he returned from the Roman camp, cheering like few hundred other campers. She waved goodbye when he moved halfway across the country. She huddled in the corner waiting for him to say "I do" to another girl, still wearing her trademark ripped shirts and her only pair of clean jeans.<p>

He had been the first person that truely cared about her. She didn't have a proper family, in which she would mean more to them than some stupid reputation they'd been trying to keep up. She didn't have much friends either, growing up in private schools. He introduced her to brand new people that wouldn't think she was crazy and actually _respected _her. Little did she know that was it. He stopped talking to her and she followed.

It was the love goddess that brought them together, demanding a tragic love story and using her as a pawn. It was the fates that split them up again, making her take on the withered oracle's spirit.

They were separate. They were impossible.

It was not a true love story.

_Yet she feared one day they would be colliding again._

* * *

><p>She saw him fighting against a monster, or several to be exact. Annabeth was out, she didn't know where. It was bright and sunny when the fates knew rain gives him strength. She cowered in her corner of fear. Was his string about to be cut? Was his soul about to enter Hades' domain?<p>

She knew he was outnumbered, and the only thing keeping him alive was his Achilles spot. She called everywhere for help, but her voice didn't seem to work.

How could the fates be so cruel to the hero of Olympus? If Olympus was destroyed...ok, maybe they never _die_. That's why they don't understand the pain of _dying_. They decide one morning, _"Ok! Let's kill him off today!" _and there was no argument.

She considered helping him, except she was millions of miles away, in a dream. She woke up with a cold sweat and a new vision she wasn't about to let go.

Was she crazy?

_She wondered if all Oracles suffer the same fate. Knowing everything and not being able to do anything. _

* * *

><p>A quest was sent out for him, and she wasn't involved. Nobody even stuck around for her to sprout the prophecy of their doom. When she asked if she could come, they all thought she was joking. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, on a <em>quest? <em>Monsters could die laughing over it. It might make sense a few ten years ago, but definitely not now.

One night she couldn't control the pain, letting tears escape her dark green eyes and rolled onto her freckly cheeks. She cried alone in her dark damp cave no one will ever remember to visit unless she tells them to. He was not there, and they weren't letting her do anything about it. She was helpless. She was alone.

When she finally came around for good, she regonized a clear passage written inside her actions.

She . still . love . him.

_She may have sworn off dating, but it did not prevent her from caring about the ones she love._

* * *

><p>Something very similar had happened to him before, that time he escapes safe and sound. Except this time he was in a place where no kind ones lay. Every minute would be harsher than some Roman camp, every scar screams out louder. To be honest, the curse of Achilles was just not enough to save him.<p>

If he was really gone, her efforts from before would merely mean anything. She'd thought he was a lunatic, yet she directed him away from a bunch of killer skeletons. She knew they weren't meant to be, yet she threw a hairbrush into the titan lord's eye in order to protect him. She couldn't stand Clarion's ladies academy, yet she made a deal just so she could fly back into a warzone to help him.

And this time if he goes, the only ones that'll get a credit for trying is a daughter of Athena and several of his cousins

In other words: She'll never be a hero.

_He might've faced a titan lord before. On the other hand they lived in a world where roses didn't seem red enough and violets weren't blue._

_Nothing they thought could be true._

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Please tell me why. It might've been too short as well, so tell me about it. And if would be appreciated if spelling and grammar errors were pointed out.<strong>

**- Taylor**


End file.
